


Just Play Your Video Games

by radioactive_pizza



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Michael - Freeform, Michael teaches luke, Muke - Freeform, Smut, blowjob, implied - Freeform, not really but, sort of, video games - Freeform, xbox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4603290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioactive_pizza/pseuds/radioactive_pizza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>//the one where Michael teaches Luke how to play a video game</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Play Your Video Games

**Author's Note:**

> tile from Lana del Rey: Video Games
> 
> please leave feedback and shit, I'd really appreciate it :) xx

"Babe, that guy started shooting you and you didn't even move." Michael said with his eyes glued to the top half of the screen, quickly pressing the trigger button multiple times before there was a kill confirm that showed on the screen.

"Well I tried to but the game is lagging or something..." 

Michael's scoffed and his eyes tore from the screen for a split second before blindly reaching over to Luke's controller and snatching it from his hands. He hid his player behind some giant bolder hideout thing and set down his own controller. He pressed the silver circle in the middle a couple times before handing the controller back to his boyfriend, who was now cuddled up to Michael's right side. 

"The batteries are going dead." He said before picking his own controller up and continuing moving his player all around the map, shooting more people. 

Luke sighed, heaving himself up from his comfortable spot on the couch and quickly moved out of the way, making sure not to block Michael's view. 

He made his way through the kitchen before opening some random junk drawers trying to find what he was looking for. 

He groaned as he checked the last drawer, finding nothing of his interest besides one AAA battery. He quietly shut it before making his way over to the fridge grabbing two beers and slowly trudging back to his boyfriend on the couch. 

"There are no more batteries." He said as he set the black haired boys drink down, knowing he probably wasn't even paying attention to what he said due to how engrossed he was in his game. 

Michael quickly hummed a response before shouting at Luke telling him to move, because he need to get some "last kill" achievement thing. 

Luke's eyes rolled as he settled back down onto the couch a little farther away than last time, he grabbed the blanket from behind him and quickly covered up before flicking his eyes back to the screen. 

He noticed that a scoreboard popped up on the screen and out of the corner of his eye he saw Michael reach for his drink before he heard the snap of the tab being opened. 

Luke heard a few buttons being pressed before he was suddenly being picked up and plopped right into the older boys lap. 

"Babe, what are you--" 

"shh." the green eyed boy commanded before getting the awkwardly tall boy situated just right. 

Luke leaned back until he felt his back press up against Michael's front, being slowly moved as he took steady breaths. He felt his arms wrap around his front after reaching to the side table and grabbing the game controller once more. 

Michael handed the controller to Luke and watched over his shoulder as he gripped it in his hands, both thumbs on the joy sticks and pointer fingers on the aim and trigger buttons, just like Michael had previously showed him. Michael's smaller hands lightly fell on top of his in somewhat of an awkward placement due to the hand size variation but made shivers shoot up the blondes arm nonetheless.

"Do you still want to learn, baby?" Michael whispered, letting his breath fan around Luke's ear, leaning his head down to place a kiss to that spot under the earlobe, causing the younger boys face to heat up. 

He let his head lightly nod up and down before stilling itself. 

"Good." The older boy said as he quickly placed one last kiss to Luke's neck before slightly rearranging his hand a bit, to press the red 'a' button. His left thumb moved up and down, Luke's having no choice but to move along with it. 

Soon enough Michael had set up a new match. 

Luke's eyes flickered around the screen, noticing that Michael switched the screen back to one player instead of two. 

"Alright, so when the countdown ends we need to run and try and find the other team on the other side of the map." Michael spoke softly causing Luke to hum a weak response as his eyes fluttered shut, listening to the soothing voice in his ear. 

His eyes finally peaked open when he felt his left thumb being pushed forward, his eyes landed upon the screen again as he watched his player run across the desert like ground, holding a large gun close to his chest and pointing it outwards, ready to aim as they switched to a slower pace. 

There was a red dot getting close to them on the map so Michael decided to make the character climb up onto a higher part, out of sight. 

"He's right there, just lock down the target using your aim and shoot." Michael said as his hands went limp, finally letting Luke do all the work. 

"I can't he's moving to much....." Luke muttered before pressing off the aim button. He felt the smaller hands finger lightly press down on the button, urging Luke to just keep going. He let out a huff before holding down on the trigger button, spraying the bullets everywhere except for the other player. "Hold still you ass muncher!" He cried as he ran towards the player.

He could feel Michael's body jerk with laughter as he his player ran up to guy and backed up multiple times in a row.

Michael knew that the player was just trying to let him get a kill or he was just as bad as Luke because during the whole process he didn't even shoot, just ran around in circles.

As the green eyes flicked back to the screen he saw the other player drop to the ground and a kill confirm pop up, giving Luke one kill. 

"Did you see that?!" He screamed, excitement getting the best of his has he turned to look back at his boyfriend. 

Michael laughed as he nodded his head, taking his arms and spinning the boy all the way around so that his legs where on either side of his body. 

"You did good, babe!" He said as he placed a playful kiss to the blondes nose, causing Luke to scrunch it up in the most adorable way. 

"I just got a kill, I better get a kiss on the lips for that..." He sassed, causing Michael to playfully roll his eyes. 

"Mmmhm" he hummed as he slowly leaned forward and connected their lips. 

Michael's slightly chapped ones rubbed and sucked on Luke's perfectly chapsticked ones, his hands sliding to his hips, letting his thumb sneak up under his shirt to rub circles on skin. 

"Maybe this kill even deserves a blowjob?" Luke questioned innocently with hungry eyes as he stared at Michael's beautiful swollen red lips, leaning down to place a few more short kisses. 

"No way babe... 1 kill is not blowjob worthy." He teased as he blindly reached over to retrieve the controller before shoving it in Luke's chest, telling him he had to "work for it." 

Luke scoffed in disbelief as he turned around in Michael's lap, making sure to wiggle his bum around way more than what was necessary before he started moving his player around, determined to get more kills.


End file.
